AMR-16
The AMR-16 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The AMR-16 is one of the last two weapons to be unlocked in the base game, the other being the Mosconi 12G. It has high damage for a fully automatic weapon accompanied by a high rate of fire. As a result, it is very good at high sustained damage at close range, but short bursts or single shots are needed for anything beyond that. Its recoil tends to pull the gun more to the sides rather than up, even after mods are equipped in order to increase its stability. A highly modified AMR-16 with stability enhancing modifications and a clear sight is one of the most versatile and effective automatic weapons for high-level heists, being able to down even special units in only two or three head shots on Overkill difficulty. Its good reload speed and capacity with a magazine mod also make it effective at clearing waves and guarding a point of interest. A high-level Enforcer with ammo bags and Fully Loaded can almost hold his own in an assault if positioned well. As such, it is a popular weapon among high-level players. The main downside of the AMR-16 is how quickly it depletes ammunition. Compared to many other weapons, it will burn through ammo bags much more quickly with only magazines at standard capacity. If you are stunned by a Taser, you will deplete your ammo reserve in seconds. It is important to manage ammo carefully, especially on hold out heists, like Watchdogs or Day 1 of Rats. Summary : * One of the Highest rate of fire of all non-DLC assault rifles on par with the Union 5.56 * High damage * Capable of reaching high concealment, making it an interesting choice for Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard * Can be modified into a battle rifle role like the M308, albeit with a higher rate of fire and magazine capacity, though with lower stability and ammo pickup : * Limited ammo capacity * High rate of fire can cause poor ammo efficiency if Tased and without proper burst fire control * Expensive and high unlock level * Poor base accuracy and stability Tips *Like the Eagle Heavy, the AMR-16 makes an effective counter to special units thanks to its potential damage, rate of fire, accuracy, and stability. It can easily take down Cloakers and Tasers with a single three to four round burst at mid-range, and a series of rapid bursts can be used to tear through Bulldozers. *With the DMR Kit (CAR), Auto Fire mod, Funnel of Fun Nozzle, THRUST Lower Reciever, and THRUST Upper Reciever, the AMR-16's damage can reach to a ludiciously high damage output, approximately 178 which surpasses even that of the M308. It is capable of shredding the facial metal platings of a Bulldozer in mere seconds, even killing him faster before he can retaliate. However, the downsides include a lower ammunition reserve, stability, accuracy, and concealment. **The Auto Fire mod can be ignored and instead, no Custom mod should be applied to maintain flexibility. It is recommended to keep the ability to switch between semi-auto and full-auto to handle different situations at once in a heist. ***Keep the DMR AMR-16 at semi-auto at all times to maintain accuracy and stability. Use fully automatic only when a special unit is nearby. **Assuming the high damage is still wanted, the CAR Quadstacked mag can be applied to counter the reduced ammo reserve. Surefire and the basic version of Fully Loaded can also provide more invaluable ammo, for the current magazine and capacity respectively (75/90). **Surefire aced, Berserker aced (and Frenzy), and Body Expertise can be combined with the DMR version of the AMR-16 to destroy common enemies, even the Maximum Force Responders and GenSec Elite SWAT Team members as the weapon will penetrate through body armor and inflict even higher damage, to the point two shots or less on any part of the body is enough to kill them. Builds Battle Rifle This build optimizes all combat related stats with very high damage ( ), high Accuracy ( ) and good Stability ( ). It is useful up to Mayhem and Death Wish. * Long Barrel ( ) * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) * Tactical Handguard or Long Ergo Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Pro Grip or Rubber Grip ( ) * THRUST Lower Receiver ( ) * Speed Pull Magazine (-1.9s Reload Time) * Any Sight ( ) * War-Torn Stock ( ) * LW Upper Receiver ( ) DMR Rifle This build makes use of the DMR barrel to turn the AMR 16 into an extremely high Damage ( ), very high Accuracy ( ), and moderate Stability ( ) battle rifle that is useful up to Death Wish and Death Sentence. One simply has to switch the Long Barrel with the DMR Kit ( ), the Accuracy Boost with a Stability Boost ( ) and the War-Torn Stock with the 2 Piece Stock ( ) from the aformentioned assault rifle build. Holdout Battle Rifle With the following build, the AMR-16 obtains the highest concealment it can have, at with very high Damage ( ), moderate Accuracy ( ) and moderate Stability ( ). If combined with the Two-Piece Suit, a maximum concealment secondary and melee, and Inner Pockets. You'll end up with a detection risk of only 4, giving you a powerful Plan B contingency weapon. *Stubby Compensator ( ) *Accuracy Boost ( ) *Blast From The Past Handguard ( ) *(Optional) Compact Laser Module *THRUST Lower Receiver ( ) *Speed Pull Magazine (-1.9s Reload Time) or Expert Mag/L5 Magazine ( ) *Straight Grip ( ) *Wide Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= . }} |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper receiver= Skins Common= AMR-16-Charlie-Don't-Surf.png| +4 Stability AMR16-Born-to-Steal.png| +4 Accuracy AMR-16-The-Bear.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= AMR-16-Satyr.png| +4 Accuracy AMR-16-High-Life.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= AMR-16-Helvete.png| +4 Accuracy AMR-16-Immortal-Python.png| AMR-16-Croupier.png| +8 Stability |-|Legendary= AMR-16-Astatoz.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is a quote from the 1979 film . * (AMR-16 | "The Bear") is a reference to the New California Republic from the , with the skin itself being based on the service rifle from and a nickel finish AR-15 SP1. *A is a that possess a horse-like tail and ears, rather than those of a goat. It is more likely referring to the from , which is a half-human half-goat creature often incorrectly called a satyr. *' ' is Swedish for "Hell". *According to the 's description on the Jimmy Safe announcement site, Jimmy himself got some of the exceedingly rare on the planet and the element "transformed" an AMR-16 into the weapon. According to the Firearm Database (citing the "Российские секреты" ("Russian Secrets") forum) and its Market description, the rifle was made by Akan rather than Jimmy. This may be due to either an error on the website designer's part, or due to Jimmy's loathing of Akan. **How they have managed to bend the element to their design was unclear, as Astatine is very radioactive, which gives it a very short half-life (~8.1 hours) before disintegrating due to decay. A visible piece of astatine would immediately vaporize itself at room temperature because of the heat generated by its intense radioactivity. Lastly, it is the least abundant of all the naturally occurring elements, with much less than one gram being present at any given time in the Earth's crust. **The design of the skin appears to be based on the AMR-B05 alien rifle in . **It was named after the Greek astatos (ἄστατος), meaning "unstable". Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia *The AMR-16 is based on the Colt M16A4, International Model R0901 as evident by the safe/semi/auto selective fire capability, A4 model's flat-top and MIL-STD-1913 rail combo, removable carry handle, A4 front sight, "birdcage" style flash hider and remodeled brass deflector. The in-game weapon also bears additional features of the M16A3, with a medium barrel, aftermarket handguard, and fully-automatic fire ability. **Installing the Tactical Handguard, Milspec Mag., and Long Barrel will make the AMR-16 look fairly close to the military version M16A4; installing the Blast From The Past Handguard and Long Barrel will make the weapon look like a Vietnam-era M16A1. It should be noted that the M16A1 did not have a removable carry handle, nor did it have the AMR-16/M16A4's enhanced brass deflector. **Interestingly, when an optic is installed, the entire front sight post is removed, including the gas block. This is better observed when the Tactical Handguard is present, as the inside of the handguard's RIS is completely hollow save for the barrel. Not even the gas tube normally required for the gas mechanism to operate is present. ***This is a serious design flaw, as the gas block is a vital part of the blowback mechanism; no gas released from the fired cartridge would go back to operate the mechanism, meaning that in order to keep shooting, the bolt would have to be manually operated after each shot. This is likely a developer oversight. What would have been a correct depiction of such setup is to include a flat-top gas block, or even the default one, as its integral front sight still works fairly well with many modern optics. ***This is not the case with the skin equipped, however, as the front sight of the weapon remains visible even with an attached scope. This is apparently only possible due to the unconventional nature of -grade skins. *Its pre-inventory icon and The Guide of Bain's guns section show it with the Milspec Mag. instead of its default Vintage Mag. Additionally, the Vintage Mag somehow stores 30 rounds despite being modeled after a 20-round magazine. *As it shares the lower receiver model with the AMCAR, CAR-4, and Para, the model name AR-15 can be seen stamped onto the side of the AMR-16. *The AMR-16's stock is used as the new inventory icon for the Weapon Butt. Gallery 2013-11-03 00006.jpg|A preview of the AMR-16. 20170506213905_1.jpg|AMR-16 in-game Amr16-icon.png|Photo of the old inventory icon note the Milspec mag. ru:AMR-16 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)